A New Friend
by Ember-Star-Lord
Summary: -One shot- When off to the store, Sherlock finds an abandoned friend left outside and takes it back home with him. But the only problem is... Will Mrs. Hudson allow him to keep it?


It seemed like a normal day to Watson; he was sitting in the flat, reading a newspaper waiting for Sherlock to come back from wherever it was he went off to. It has been a few hours since Sherlock went off to the market to get somethings, but Watson was 99.9% sure that he had gotten distracted by something and ran off. Just thinking about that caused Watson to roll his eyes. That's probably what happened... Watson thought as he turned the page of his newspaper.

Watson was just about to grab his cell-phone and call Sherlock to see where the hell he went, but Sherlock opened the flat door and held something in his arms. "What is that?" Watson asked when he saw the dirty blue blanket in Sherlock's arms. "That better not be a child."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Watson's thought. Like he would even think about bringing a child home with him. "No, no. Of course not." He said as he closed the door with his foot. "This is something even better."

"Oh?" Watson set his newspaper down on the coffee table, leaning in on his chair. "Would you enlighten me?"

"Of course." He put the dirty blue blanket on the floor and it had started to move on its own. He noticed the look on Watson's face and he couldn't help but smirk. "It's a puppy." Watson was about to speak against them having a puppy, but the little animal crawled out from under the blanket. The puppy was a Husky puppy; it had ice blue eyes, his tail curled up over his back, pointed ears, and his fur was mixed with black and white. "Isn't he cute?"

Of all the things that Sherlock brought back home, this was probably the most 'normal.' It was actually a better change compared to skulls, brains, and eyes. It was a surprise, to be honest. Watson had no idea that Sherlock liked animals, specifically dogs. "Since when do you like animals?"

"Since I found him on the street all alone in a box."

"In a box?" Sherlock nodded. "Didn't you think that he belongs to somebody?"

"If anyone cares about animals, they wouldn't let them run loose outside where they can get hurt or stolen." He got down on the floor next to the puppy who was walking around the flat, sniffing everything to get a better idea of where he was at. "Besides, he likes me."

"What are you going to call him?" Watson asked as he got on the floor with Sherlock to watch the new puppy.

"Dash."

"Dash? That's a really strange name..."

"Is it?" Sherlock snapped his fingers and Dash started running all around the flat, going under the table, chairs, coffee tables. He was going back and forth, running all around the place. Sherlock had another smirk on his face when Watson was trying to watch Dash the whole him. "Still think it's a strange name?"

"But how did you know-"

"I was trying to get him to come back to me." Dash stopped running in the middle of the living room, panting with a smile on his face. "But instead he was running all around the alleyway." Dash laid down on the floor next to Watson.

Dash was a very adorable dog, his fur was very soft according to Watson who was now petting him. "Do you really think that Mrs. Hudson is going to allow you to keep him?" Watson picked up Dash and set him on his lap.

This was something that Sherlock had not thought about... He just assumed that he was going to keep it no matter what, but Mrs. Hudson may not allow him to keep Dash. "Erm... Maybe." He said with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure she'll let me. I'll convince her if she'll say no."

"Of course you will. Did you even end up going to the store?"

"Erm... No."

"You were gone for hours! If you weren't at the store than where were you?!"

"Chasing after Dash, what else would I be doing, Watson?"

"Going to the store like you were suppose to..." He looked down at Dash who had yawned then rolled over on his back and started to wag his tail. "Aren't you adorable?" He said to Dash who had his tongue sticking out.

Mrs. Hudson walked into the flat which had caused Sherlock and Watson to jump in surprise. Watson passed Sherlock Dash and he hid the puppy next to the couch where he couldn't be seen, just in case Mrs. Hudson wouldn't be okay with them having a puppy. Yet. Of course, Sherlock would find a way to convince her to allow it.

"Hello, Watson. Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson greeted as she walked through the flat with a pile of clothes and set them on the kitchen table. "What are you boys up to today?"

"Nothing," Watson and Sherlock both said at the same time. They were trying to act like they weren't hiding anything, but they may have been trying a little too hard because Mrs. Hudson had a strong feeling that something was going on.

"Are you sure about that?" They both nodded. "Well... If you say so."

"Just wondering... How would you feel about allowing us to have a dog?" Watson asked, hoping that she would be okay with it.

"Absolutely not!" She yelled, clearly not meaning to. "I'm sorry..."

"Why not?"

"Bad experiences with dogs?" Sherlock guessed, clearly getting it right as he always does.

"Unfortunately so," she said with a nod.

"But Dash is different!" Sherlock accidentally blurted out. Watson slowly turned his head around and glared at him for giving Dash.

"Excuse me?"

"...Nothing."

"Sherlock Holmes, do you have a dog in here!?"

"...No." Dash barked loudly, not wanting to be cornered around the couch anymore as it was starting to get rather uncomfortable for the small puppy. "Perhaps."

"Get rid of it."

"But..." Sherlock picked up Dash. "He wouldn't hurt a fly... Give him a chance, c'mon... Please. I'm attached to this creature." Mrs. Hudson crossed her arms and gave Sherlock a glare. "Look how cute he is."

"I don't want to hear anymore about this." Mrs. Hudson picked up her basket and was just about to leave the flat but Sherlock stopped her, he really wanted to convince her to let him keep him. This was the first time that Sherlock had really, really, really wanted a pet and he planned on keeping it no matter what. "Sherlock-"

"Look into Dash's eyes and tell me he's not harmless." He held Dash up in front of her. He was wagging his tail and sniffing the air around him. "Hold him, he won't hurt you."

"I don't think-"

"Hold him."

Mrs. Hudson sighed and rolled her eyes at Sherlock; sometimes he was too stubborn to tell with and just had to give in. She set down the basket and carefully picked up Dash from Sherlock. She wasn't so sure how to feel about this, but she had to admit that Dash was pretty adorable. Dash licked her face and started wagging his tail again. Mrs. Hudson couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of this puppy, it was certainly better than any of the other dogs that she had past experiences with.

"So... What do you think of him, Mrs. Hudson?" Watson asked.

"He's adorable!" She said, snuggling the puppy.

"So... We can keep him?"

"Of course, dear. Of course."


End file.
